strawberry kiss Happy valentines day
by Sukichan111
Summary: with his lover gone due to a fight on valentines day hikaru dosnt know what to do. but when kaoru comes back to aplogize things might get a little leamony. the story is for my best friend des. happy Valentines day des
1. happy fucken valentines day

I walked into the empty living room.

The house was quiet and soulless without Kaoru.

My hand shook and balled into a fist.

"HAPPY FUCKEN VALENTINES DAY" I threw my fist at the wall.

I never understood love……I thought it was stupid.

I didn't want to need him……my god was I wrong……I need my Kaoru.

I walked up the steps and opened our bedroom door.

I rested my head on the pillow cased in white satin.

It smelled like strawberries ……like my gentle Kaoru.

I closed my eyes.

In the darkness of my mind I saw my lover.

He turned to me and smiled his warm loving smile.

I opened my eyes I was alone again.

He was gone taking the life of the house with him.

That's not all he took…….he left with my life to.

I turned over.

"Damn it" I hissed.

"Why the hell did I half to be so stubborn"

I can't go on without Kaoru.

The maid made her way over to my bed.

"Master Hikaru" she whispered softly.

I turned and shot her a look of hate.

Fear filled the girl's eyes.

"Fuck off" I hissed.

The girl fled the room.

I looked out the window.

It was a cold day, Snow on the ground and all.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Kaoru standing in the door way.

He looked so beautiful with the light from the hall shining on his pale skin.

He was wearing tight black pants and a dark blue coat that fit his torso nicely.

"Just here to get a few things" he explained.

I nodded.

He leaned over and picked up a picture I'd thrown on the floor.

"You sure you want me to leave" Kaoru whispered softly.

I looked up and his eyes met mine.

I wanted to say no. that I was being and idiot and need him like I need to breath.

But because I'm stubborn……my thoughts didn't make it out my mouth.

"Hell yeah, I don't need you" I turned my back to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

Out the corner of my eyes I saw him nod slowly.

"Very well then" came his soft voice.

I heard the door open and close.

I turned and he was gone I was alone again.

It's better for him any way.

Kaoru just needs someone who can love him back.

I love him with all my heart……I really do but I never made it a point to show my love how much I loved him.

I watched him leave from the window.

I knew he was the best thing in my life.

I'm so stupid……I let him walk away.

I had the power to stop him and I didn't.

I'm stupid.

My lover and angel my savoir just walked away from me.

And I let him.

My Kaoru is gone.

**Kaoru's POV**

I woke up that morning.

I don't understand.

Hikaru just jumped on me when I came home and now I'm alone in an apartment.

I love Hika.

I just……I thought he loved me.

After all……he kissed me.

Doesn't that mean he loves me?

I'm an idiot for thinking he loved me I guess.

He's so perfect……and…..I'm so clumsy.


	2. strawberry kiss

**Normal POV**

Hikaru was sitting up alone in the dark missing his lover gravely.

Kaoru was worried.

It must have been something I did wrong…..he thought.

With that thought in mind Kaoru pulled on his jacket and ran outside into the snow.

Hikaru walked down stairs.

He looked around then walked into the kitchen.

The lights came on when he walked in.

He looked around some more and found a wire from an old plug.

"What the heck is this doing in here" Hikaru hissed at the thin peace of black plastic.

Hikaru tossed it aside and sat down on the counter.

He got out a pack of strawberries and put to chocolate bars in a pan which he put on the stove.

The chocolate wouldn't be melted for a while.

**"HIKARU"** came Kaoru's voice.

Hikaru looked up.

Kaoru was again standing in the door way.

His hair was wet with snow and his cheeks were pink from the cold.

He looked so god damn cute.

Hikaru felt something welling up in him telling him to tie his brother down with that wire he'd tossed aside.

He shook these dirty thoughts from his head.

He'd never touched Kaoru like that before but right now seemed as good a time as any.

"Hikaru I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you lover" he cried out.

"Come here" Hikaru smiled as warmly as he could.

Kaoru stepped forward.

"You look cold" Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru blushed and his cheeks turned pinker then before.

Hikaru held out his arms.

"Don't make me come over there and get you Kaoru" Hikaru said in a sexy voice.

Kaoru walked closer to him. He was within reach now.

Hikaru pulled his lover into his arms.

Their lips met.

Hikaru licked Kaoru's lips greedily begging for entrance.

Kaoru moaned into his lover's mouth and gave in letting Hikaru's tongue explore his mouth.

For a moment their tongues battled for dominance.

Kaoru quickly lost the fight and Hikaru lifted him on to the kitchen counter.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru as he unbuttoned his brother's jacket then his shirt.

Hikaru started sucking on Kaoru's neck making him moan.

God did Hikaru love the sound of his pleasure.

"H-Hikaru" Kaoru moaned his cheeks pink and his eyes half lidded.

Hikaru licked at Kaoru's navel and Kaoru moaned loudly in response.

Hikaru unbuttoned Kaoru's pants and pulled then off him.

**Beep… beep… beep… beep…….**

The oven was going off now.

Hikaru turned it off.

The chocolate was melted now.

Kaoru just sat on the counter in his boxers still blushing.

Hikaru dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and pulled the leaf off the top.

He stuck the bottom half in Kaoru's mouth and took the other half in his own.

Hikaru stared in to Kaoru's half lidded eyes as they both bit down on the strawberry.

Suddenly Hikaru picked Kaoru up and lent him over the kitchen table.

He didn't wanna hurt Kaoru by doing this but he was getting so god damn impatient.

Kaoru blushed when he realized what Hikaru was about to do.

Hikaru let his blue Kimono fall to the ground and he removed his boxers then Kaoru's.

"Its gonna hurt, okay…….but I promise it'll only hurt for a little bit" Hikaru whispered at the shell of Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru nodded "O-Okay"

Kaoru's whole body was burning with lust right now he could've cared less about pain.

Hikaru placed his hands on Kaoru's hips and pushed himself inside him.

Kaoru's whole body trembled.

"Tell me when to move okay lover" Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru nodded.

"If I could fuck you without pain Kaoru….I would" Hikaru promised.

"M-Move" a gasp escaped Kaoru's pale lips.

Hikaru moved slowly at first.

"Stop teasing Hikaru harder faster" Kaoru yelled out.

Hikaru's speed increased tenfold.

'HIKA…….RUUUUUUUUUUU" Kaoru moaned loudly.

Now Kaoru was on top the kitchen table on all fours.

Hikaru was still inside him.

"I love you" Hikaru nipped at his ear.

"I love you to Hika….ru" Kaoru blushed.

Hikaru's cum ran down Kaoru's legs.

Hikaru carried Kaoru up to the bedroom and laid down next to him.

"I love you" Kaoru smiled softly.

His warm smile that Hikaru missed so much.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru passionately on the lips.

"Mmmmm, strawberry" Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru smiled snuggling into Hikaru.

The two of them went to sleep.


End file.
